


Enamored

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Takashi was about five years old when he became completely enamored with a picture of Reiji and his friends.





	Enamored

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say so. Shrugs, enjoy :,)

Takashi was about five years old when he became completely enamored with a picture of Reiji and his friends. Reiji hadn’t thought much, maybe the little boy just liked seeing his basically-aunts and uncles when they weren’t around or something…

But then, his son walked up to him while he was trying to read over the paper and plopped down, picture in hand. “Hey, Papa… I got a question.”

“Hm?” He glanced at his son. “What’s up, buddy?”

“Can I marry Uncle Naoya?” He asked it so innocently, that it was hard for Reiji to register what was asked at first.

“No, Takashi.”

Takashi huffed. “Then what about Uncle Brown.”

He shook his head as he looked back to the paper. “You could do better than him.”

“I guess so…” Reiji almost felt bad putting that idea in his kid’s head, but whatever. “Uncle Kei?”

Reiji made a face. “I wouldn’t let you marry him if we were the last three people on earth.” Nothing against Kei personally, but not only was he way too old, but he’d sooner die than have someone like that as a son-in-law.

“Papa! That’s mean!” Takashi pouted at him. “Can I marry Uncle Mark, instead?”

“That’s also a no, Takashi.”

Takashi puffed out his cheeks as he thought. “Then what about Auntie Yuka.”

Ah, now he was asking about the married woman. “She’s already taken.”

“Then Auntie Maki?”

Reiji shook his head as he kept trying to read the paper. “Nope.”

Takashi groaned, looking over the picture. “Uh, what about Auntie Elly? Can I marry her?”

“Nah, she’s way out of your league.” He stuck his tongue out, hoping to distract Takashi from this all with the comment.

“Nuh-uh! She’s just out of Papa’s league!” Takashi shook his head, crossing his arms. “I’m cuter than Papa!”

“Takashi.”

His stern tone was enough to push Takashi off that track. “Uh… Auntie Yukino?”

“Buddy…” Reiji rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You can’t marry any of them. You’re too young.”

“Too young…” Takashi thought for a moment, before his eyes lit up. “Oh, oh! I know!”

Reiji glanced over at him. “Hm?”

“You should marry all of them for me, Papa!” Takashi sounded so sure of himself as he stared up at his father. “Pleaseeeee!”

“Takashi… I can’t marry them.”

“But you’re old enough for them! Papaaaaa!”

Oh, dammit...


End file.
